Dans le silence de l'horreur
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Alors que la communauté sorcière célèbre la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, une jeune sorcière erre dans le château, divaguant au rythme des horreurs qu'elle y trouve.


Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas touché à l'univers d'HP en matière de fanfic. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Un léger bruit frappe le silence de la nuit, alors qu'une silhouette élancée apparaît dans les ténèbres du château. Dénué de toute protection magique, la grande école n'est plus sujet aux lois visant à protéger le monde magique. N'importe quel Moldu ouvrant les yeux pourrait voir l'imposante bâtisse juchée sur une colline. Mais n'importe quel Moldu confondrait Poudlard avec un quelconque château en ruine, innombrables dans les paysages écossais. Il est vrai que l'école ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle a été il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Tout le monde se souvient encore de la grandeur et de la beauté de l'édifice. Il n'en reste plus rien à présent.

Certaines tours se sont effritées comme du papier que l'on aurait brûlé, d'autres se sont complètement effondrées. La plupart des fenêtres ont explosé sous l'impact des sortilèges et maléfices qui, il y à peine quelques jours, rebondissaient sur les murs.

La silhouette se déplace dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, où elle a transplané. Ses longs doigts frêles caressent le tissu ravagé des fauteuils dont elle se souvient avoir aimé la douceur. Son regard humide s'attarde sur la cheminée éteinte dont les flammes ont si souvent réchauffé son cœur. Elle n'ose pas monter dans le dortoir. Y voir son lit en miettes, les baldaquins déchirés et les meubles fracassés n'apaiseraient pas ses tourments.

Lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce mise en morceaux, le sphinx n'est pas à sa place habituelle. Il n'y a personne pour la suivre du regard quand elle s'éloigne, et elle sait que personne n'est là pour proposer des devinettes auxquelles seuls les Serdaigles peuvent répondre.

Elle avance et se perd dans les couloirs qui lui ont été un jour si familiers. Elle ne reconnaît plus rien. Les escaliers se déplacent encore, mais elle a soudainement peur de les voir s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Les tableaux ont été désertés par leurs occupants, et elle trouve ces toiles vides d'une tristesse sans égale. L'animation qui régnait dans ces lieux a laissé place à un silence infini que rien ne vient troubler. Pourtant, elle continue d'avancer.

Alors que l'entière population magique se noie dans des festivités bien méritées, à des kilomètres du château, elle s'immerge dans le silence, prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Et lorsque le silence devient brusquement trop lourd, elle se parle à elle-même. Pas pour faire taire les voix dans sa tête pour une fois, mais pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle lève doucement sa baguette et allume les chandelles encore suspendues aux murs de pierre, une par une. Et à chaque nouvelle flamme qui s'élève, elle murmure le nom d'une des nombreuses personnes ayant perdu la vie entre ces cloisons. Une première bougie. _Nyphadora Tonks_. Une seconde._ Rémus Lupin_. Encore une. _Fred Weasley_. Une autre encore. _Severus Rogue_. Et lorsqu'il n'y a plus de chandelle à allumer, une larme roule sur sa joue. Elle l'efface d'un revers de la main.

Les flammes vacillent un peu, prisonnières de l'air qui s'infiltre par les carreaux brisés. Lorsqu'elle s'approche d'une fenêtre encore intacte, elle doit en essuyer la surface avec la manche de sa robe pour en ôter la buée que son souffle gelé fait. Une pluie fine balaye les vitraux, et dissimule le parc sous un épais manteau grisâtre. Cependant, elle en devine parfaitement les contours. Des morceaux de pierre ôtées aux murs du château jonchent l'herbe auparavant si verdoyante, et grisâtre aujourd'hui. L'herbe est couchée, sans vie elle-aussi. Le saule cogneur a pris des coups également, et ne bouge plus, immobilisé par un elle-ne-sait-quoi.

Tout semble tellement mort ici. Un peu comme elle, au fond. Détruite par l'inhumanité des hommes et leur guerre sans merci. Un frisson parcourt son échine et l'oblige à bouger, pour ramener un peu de chaleur dans ses membres glacés.

Quand elle arrive devant la Grande Salle, elle est étonnée dans voir les portes fermées. Elle ferme les yeux et se souvient. Elle se souvient de ces soirées animées, où le professeur Dumbledore devait longuement s'éclaircir la voix pour se faire entendre. Les chandelles qui dansaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, pendant que les élèves attaquaient les plats débordants avec envie. Les discussions et les rires à n'en plus finir. La chaleur crachée par les imposantes cheminées alimentée par les Elfes de maison. Elle secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. Cela ne sert plus à rien maintenant que tout est fini.

De ses petites mains, elle pousse le lourd battant. Les portes s'ouvrent péniblement en grinçant.

La première chose qui la frappe, c'est la température de la pièce. Elle ressert ses petits bras autour de son corps pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltent dans l'air, comme ils le faisaient ces après-midi de soleil passés à paresser à l'ombre du loch. Ses grands yeux bleus qui lui donnent toujours cet air un peu ahuri s'ouvrent plus grands encore, devant le désastre qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Si cette pièce a servi d'infirmerie pendant la guerre, il n'en reste plus rien. Les tables ont été poussées contre les murs, et seule celle des professeurs demeure intacte au fond de la pièce. Les vitraux se sont brisés et des débris jonchent le sol. La jeune fille prend bien soin de les éviter en s'enfonçant au cœur de la salle. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux, il n'y a plus de chandelles suspendues en l'air, et le plafond magique ne présente qu'un voile noir de nuages.

Les images de la guerre lui reviennent alors en mémoire. La brutalité de leurs assaillants. Les plus jeunes élèves paniqués et courant partout dans le château. Les cris, les hurlements, les pleurs qui résonnent encore dans sa tête, et qui hanteront ses songes bien trop longtemps. Les corps qui tombent autour d'elle, alors qu'elle en reconnaît les visages. L'odeur de la mort qui stagne un peu partout. La lumière des sortilèges qui rebondissent autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle se sent minuscule et insignifiante devant cette immensité démolie. Elle se recroqueville à terre, enfouie sa tête dans ses genoux, et de longs sanglots la saisissent. Elle se met à trembler silencieusement, oscillant sur elle-même. Et elle reste là longtemps, perdue dans ses songes. Elle a peur de ce qui va suivre, de ce qui va arriver à présent, alors que plus rien n'existe.

Elle est tellement perdue dans son monde, qu'elle n'entend pas que quelqu'un vient de transplaner à quelques mètres d'elle. Les pas qui se rapprochent se font si légers qu'elle ne les entend pas non plus. Une main se pose sur son épaule, mais elle ne vacille pas davantage. De puissants bras l'entourent chaleureusement, et une tête se niche dans son cou. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle émerge de sa torpeur, sans s'alarmer de cette présence qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Aucun des deux ne parle, il n'y a jamais besoin de mots entre eux.

Ainsi, lorsque Neville se lève et lui tend la main, Luna y glisse la sienne sans la moindre hésitation. Le sourire du jeune homme se veut réconfortant et sa main libre lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière son oreille. Juste avant de transplaner et de l'emmener loin de ce paysage terrifiant, il l'enlace et dépose un baiser sur son front.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une petite review ?


End file.
